Connected
by CleverAmusing
Summary: Two people from vastly different backrounds. One wishing to be free of their family's chains and to find their purpose. Another seeking to be a successful lawyer. What happens when these two meet? Will they be connected by the unbreakable bond known as love? KaiHil AU High T Rating for Swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hello there, good people of FFN! I'm really excited because this story is going to be a KaiHil… YAY! If you want to read a KaiHil that is good as well as updated often check out** **Lavender and Rose** **, by Saiyan Phoenix. Before the story starts this is going to be an AU story, which I have never written before. I also wish to apologize for my 2 ½ week hiatus, once again I got sick not to mention I've been having a crap load of homework and tests. Due to these I will not be able to update a ton but I'm hoping to make my chapters much longer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade… You should've guessed that because I'm currently writing this on FFN…**

 **Kai POV**

As I sat in a small café in the heart of Tokyo, I pondered recent events. I recently (two weeks ago) moved away from my long-time home in Moscow, Russia. Luckily, one of the few people I considered a friend, Tala, decided to go to Tokyo with me. Though we were here for different reasons, we both had something in common… We didn't have a place to stay. So we got a two-bedroom apartment in southern Tokyo.

Like I said earlier, me and Tala both had different reasons to be in Tokyo. I wanted to cut ties with my family, and he was chasing after some random girl he met at a party who was moving here. As you could probably tell from our reasons, me and Tala are quite different from each other. He is an outgoing, playful, flirt, while I am a cynical, proud, stoic. Despite our differences, we both share a steely determination and sense of stubbornness.

I surveyed the café, which by now was pretty much empty. Earlier the café was bustling with businessmen grabbing coffee, but now it only had a few people lined up, ordering their beverages. I stood up, grabbing my jacket, before beginning to walk to my nearby apartment.

While continuing my, by now, oh so familiar walk home I noticed a moving van outside of my apartment complex. I don't know what drew me to walk to the van, possibly curiosity? Either way I decided there was no harm in meeting the new neighbor. Though when I got there, I realized I was followed.

A vein appeared on my forehead. "Tala, I know you're there…" I said. I earned no response. "Fine Tala. I guess I'll burn your limited edition doll…" I threatened, raising my voice. "It's not a doll, it's an action figure!" Tala replied, seemingly annoyed at my threat.

I sweat-dropped. "So what're you doing here?" I asked, earning a quizzical look from Tala. "I could ask you the same thing, Kai." Tala replied.

I snorted. "Cut the crap Tala. You're just here to see if that stupid girl is the one moving in."

Tala reddened. "KAI! DON'T YOU DARE BADMOUTH MY SPANISH PRINCESS! YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Tala yelled, earning the attention of the guy moving in.

He put the box he was holding down. I sized him up. He was a little shorter than me with black hair in a ponytail. "Hello there, you two must be the neighbors the landlord mentioned. I am Ray Kon, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ray said, holding his hand out for a handshake.

Tala gripped his hand firmly. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance as well. My name is Tala Valkov and this is Kai Hiwatari."

 **Hilary POV**

"Ugh, seriously! I can't believe how much stuff you have Mariah! Why couldn't you ask your boyfriend who you always brag about to help you?" I exclaimed as I unpacked the first box.

The pink-haired woman turned around. "That's not very nice Hilary! And Ray was busy moving into his new apartment!" Mariah said, pouting.

I sighed. It was already hard enough to unpack my own stuff, but somehow Mariah found a way to drag me into helping here unpack her truckload of clothes. "How're you even going to fit this in your tiny apartment?!" I asked, referring to a couple of boxes of just shoes.

"I don't know… Maybe if you're nice I'll give you a couple!" Mariah suggested.

I sighed yet again. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad to help you, I guess I'm just tired and a little nervous. I mean, tomorrow college is starting." I explained, yawning a little bit.

Mariah immediately looked concerned. "Oh Hils! I'm so sorry! I'm being so selfish right now, making you help me unpack because I waited so long for an apartment! How could I ever make this up to you!" Mariah told me. I smiled. Despite Mariah's love for clothes, shoes, and everything pink, she is still a great person.

"It's fine Mariah. Now let's finish this up so I can go home and take a nap." I told her, beginning to unpack a second box.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Personally I felt this was a good start for the story. I apologize for the short and briefness of this chapter, but it was really late and I was really tired. I will try to make the other chapters longer. Anyways, see you next time on… Connected.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Hello there and welcome back to Connected! Big thanks are owed to Indigo Jupiter and Saiyan Phoenix for reviewing! As for everyone else, I hope you all enjoyed this story so far. A quick update on Beyblade New Generation (If you don't care skip the rest of the authors note), I am currently working on Chapter 36 but I keep getting writers block.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Beyblade, uh… What a drag. (Can anyone place the reference?)**

 **Hilary POV**

First day of college and I already saw tons of people I knew. Julia, a Spanish girl I met when I travelled to Spain in high school was present. Mariah, the pinkette that I helped move in to her apartment. Ray, Mariah's boyfriend, A nice guy whom I'm surprised I've never met before due to me and Mariah's closeness. And that was just in my classes so far. Tyson and Kenny, two childhood friends that it feels like I haven't seen in forever.

My last class of the day was one I chose to take in my free time due to it looking interesting, Cause and Effect of the World Wars. As I walked around a corner to my class, I bumped into something. Before I could fall back, that something grabbed my shoulder and steadied me. By then, realizing that this something was actually a someone. I stood shocked for a moment.

"Hn. You should probably look where you're going… Unless you want to kiss the ground of course." The stranger said, walking away. I blinked in realization. My face immediately heated up, not just because of his comment, but because despite the fact he was a total ass, he was really good looking.

The stranger was pretty tall and had the most peculiar dual grey and black hair. He wore a simple black t-shirt and baggy jeans, topped off with a dark purple colored coat. Surprisingly, this guy had one thing that was more interesting than his hair. What could be more interesting than dual grey and black hair? His eyes. He had eyes with a bright amethyst color, as if you were staring into the beautiful gemstone yourself. All that included he was handsome in general.

 _Why are the handsome ones always jerks?_ I thought sourly as I walked inside my class. I spotted Mariah, who wasn't that hard to find because she was waving and calling out to me. I walked over and realized that the guy behind us, was the guy who I bumped into earlier. I ignored the angry feeling in the pit of my stomach and sat down next to Mariah.

When class started the teacher quickly introduced himself, before beginning the lesson. One thing I noticed about the guy behind me was that he didn't seem to pay attention much. _Great, just what the world needs another slacker._ I thought to myself, mentally sighing.

"Mr. Hiwatari! Are you paying attention to the points I am making?!" The teacher asked, seemingly annoyed and glaring at the guy behind me. Looks like I'm not the only one who noticed. "Yes, I am paying attention." Hiwatari said, bored. A vein appeared on the teacher's forehead. "Well Hiwatari, how about you explain to us the cause of Russia's casualties in World War 2." The teacher asked, seeming confident that Hiwatari didn't know it.

Hiwatari stood up. "Most of Russia's casualties were caused by the Germans, who despite a non-aggression pact with the Soviet Union, decided to attack them anyways and further their control." He said, before sitting down and going back to whatever he was doing before.

The teacher just stared, seemingly surprised that Hiwatari knew it. After a minute or so, the teacher went back to teaching, not bothering to call out Hiwatari again.

After class, I decided to interrogate Hiwatari. "I'll meet you outside Mariah, I have a couple questions." I assured my pink-haired friend, not mentioning that the questions weren't for the teacher. "Okay Hils, I'll wait for you in the quad." Mariah said, before walking out the door.

I walked up to Hiwatari, who was finishing packing up his stuff. "Hiwatari! How did you know that without paying any attention whatsoever?" I asked him. He looked up from his bag and snorted. "I was paying attention. It's just, unlike some pathetic people, I don't need to stare at a textbook to learn something this simple." Hiwatari said, before adding, "And since you sit in front of me, I suppose we should be acquainted. You know my last name, but not my first it seems. My name's Kai."

I stood stunned for a moment before regaining my composure. "My names Hilary Tachibana." I reluctantly introduced.

"Good, now do you have any more questions?" Kai asked, seemingly impatient to leave. "Nope. See you tomorrow." I told him, before walking away.

 _Maybe he wasn't as much as a jerk as he first seemed._ I thought to myself.

 **Tala POV**

I'm an atheist, but after this good fortune I might convert. Not only did I find the girl I was looking for, but I sat right next to her! And Kai thought the idea of my moving to Tokyo just to find one girl was stupid. I inwardly giggled at his reaction to my plan actually working. As the bell rang and she went out to leave, I called her over. "Hey! Can you come over here for a second?"  
The dual orange and brown haired beauty walked over. "I realized that we sit next to each other and yet don't know each other's names so… My name's Tala Valkov, nice to meet you." I introduced.

She smiled, before introducing herself. "Hi Tala, my name's Julia Fernandez. Nice to meet you too."

Great, now that introductions are done, time to move on to stage two. "Hey, we should chat on the phone sometime. Sorry to bother you, but I can't help to ask such a beautiful lady yourself for her number." I asked, smiling brilliantly.

She shrugged. "Why not? I suppose you're not the worst there is out there."

"I assure you I am closer to the best than I am to the worst." I told her.

"Whatever Tala, here." She handed me a slip of paper with a phone number on here.

"What? No address?" I asked, causing her to laugh.

I too was laughing, though inwardly. I can't wait to see the look on Kai's face.

 **Yes! Chapter Two was longer! Hallelujah! Anyways, thanks are owed to everyone who has followed this story so far. You're all awesome! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy the rest of the story. See you all later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tragedy and Girl Talk

**Hello there everybody! Thanks are owed to Saiyan Phoenix, Soumita, and GraceHunter1296 for reviewing. Thanks, it really helps! The flashback is in omniscient point of view (look that up if you don't know) unlike the rest of the chapter. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade *sigh*, if I did there would be a fourth season…**

 **Kai POV**

I sighed as I began doing the laundry. Oh, did I say the laundry? I meant Tala's laundry. I should've known better but I decided to make a bet with Tala that he wouldn't find his "Spanish Princess". Not only did he win the bet, he said he already got her number and is planning a date. _Never again am I going to let myself make a bet with Tala again_ I thought as I picked up a pair of dirty boxers.

After I was done I sat down on our balcony. I grabbed a pack of cigarettes and my lighter out of my pocket. I took out a cigarette and lit it. I knew it was bad, but I never really could stop smoking. _There's just something comforting about slowly causing your untimely demise_ I thought sourly to myself.

Like always when I smoked, my mind would drift away. I would forget the reality of my situation, if not only for a moment.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A tall man sat down in his chair and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had just gotten back from a long business trip. This man's name was Susumu Hiwatari, a historian who had recently gone to Egypt to study some artifacts, leaving his young son in the hands of his father. Speaking of his young son…_

 _A young dual haired boy's amethyst eyes lit up with excitement as he looked at the frog he caught. He smiled widely, genuinely happy that today he would have the chance to show his father._

 _The boy ran back towards his family's mansion. When he got there, he was greeted by his grandfather. Voltaire Hiwatari was a tall, sinister looking man with greying hair. Whenever his grandfather looked at him, all he saw was a failure, someone who wasn't worth the time it took to greet or even send a sparing glance. But today was different._

 _"Kai, what is that you have there?" Voltaire asked his grandson, referring to the frog._

 _Kai blinked, before realizing that for once, his grandfather noticed him. He grinned widely as he showed his grandfather the frog he caught. "I've never caught one this big!" Kai exclaimed._

 _Though instead of praise, his grandfather stood there with a solemn, almost contemptuous, expression plastered on his face. After a moment, to Kai's surprise, Voltaire grinned, though it was more like a wolf baring its teeth at its unsuspecting prey. "May I see it for a moment, dear boy?" Voltaire asked, his voice laced with a sugary, yet obviously fake, sweetness._

 _Kai grinned even wider. "Of course grandfather!" Kai said as he handed the frog to Voltaire._

 _Voltaire held it up, before putting it on the ground._

 _"Grandfather, what're you…" Kai started, but stopped as Voltaire's foot landed on the frog, crushing it with a loud snap. Kai's eyes widened in horror. "Grandfather, why would you do that? That frog had no way of defending itself, no way of knowing what was about to happen!" Kai asked, mortified at his normally indifferent grandfather._

 _Voltaire laughed. This laugh however wasn't out of happiness however, it was a laugh of cruelty, a laugh of harsh reality. "Do you really believe if your places were switched that frog would leave you alone? All beings are the same… Selfish and greedy. You need to learn, young Kai, that in nature, no… in life, the weak and oblivious are always eviscerated by the strong. You may despise me now for crushing your little… trophy, but one day you will realize that I am right. Now, order one of the servants to clean up this filth." Voltaire sneered at his last words, before returning to ignoring Kai._

 _Kai stood for a moment in shock, before doing what he was told. In this house, he never had a choice to begin with…_

I sighed once again, remembering that event. _That was around the time I became an antisocial bastard_ I thought bitterly to myself, before my thoughts were interrupted by Tala.

"From the look of your face, you're probably thinking about old man Voltaire? Dude, that asshole is all the way in Russia." Tala said, causing me to laugh. This laugh however was devoid of humor; it was more like a laugh of someone watching someone else do stupid things while drunk. Yup, it was totally a pity laugh. Tala however either didn't care or didn't know and just laughed along with me.

"Hey, we should probably go inside before we catch a cold." Tala told me, gesturing to the door.

"Okay… But only to make sure you don't break anything or piss on the carpet." I replied, smirking.

Tala fake pouted. "Poor cynical Kai is taking out his unresolved grand-daddy issues out on me!"

A vein appeared on my forehead. "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

 **Hilary POV**

"So… Why'd you stay after class just to talk to Kai?" Mariah asked me. I invited Mariah and Julia over for a movie. I choked on my microwave popcorn. "Wait, what?" I asked, surprised that she knew.

"Well… I kind of wanted to see what you were asking, so I watched through the door's window." Mariah explained cheekily.

"Well, looks like Hil is interested in a guy! So what does he look like?" Julia asked.

"Oh, Kai is such a hottie! He has dual colored hair and the most gorgeous amethyst eyes! Not to mention his handsome face!" Mariah gushed.

"Mariah! You invaded my privacy, not to mention don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate such a fine specimen of a man like Kai!" Mariah replied, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Suddenly, something crossed my mind. "How do you even know his name?" I asked.

"Oh, I know his name because he and his roommate live in the same apartment complex as Ray." Mariah explained.

"Okay… Now can we get back to the movie and stop talking about guys?" I asked, earning a boo from Mariah and a "okay fine" from Julia.

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! You just got a little bit of poor Kai's backstory, as well as a little boy talk with Hilary and the girls. Anyways, I'll see you all next time on… Connected! (Damn it doesn't have the ring I was looking for…)**


	4. Chapter 4: Why Is Kai Everywhere?

**Hello there everybody and welcome back to Connected. Thanks are owed to Saiyan Phoenix for reviewing! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far, because it is really fun to write for me. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to, nor actually own, Beyblade**

 **Hilary POV**

If I didn't know better, I'd think that Kai was stalking me. Why, you ask? Well, everywhere I go Kai just happens to be doing something. At first I even accused him of being a stalker. Despite the accusations, Kai made a very solid, yet crude point.

 _ **Flashback**_

 __ _Hilary Tachibana was in the library, looking for a book when something caught her eye. A man with dual grey and black hair sat down and was in the middle of reading a book. "Kai…" she thought, a little creeped out by the fact she's been seeing him everywhere. Kai looked up and raised an eyebrow, as if asking 'What the hell are you looking at'. Kai then resumed reading his book. Hilary however, had different plans._

 _Hilary stormed up to Kai. Kai looked up once again. This time however, Kai's eyebrows were arched in an annoyed position. "Okay… Seriously what?! Do you find me so hot that you just had to come over here and get a closer look?" Kai asked, his face showing no signs of joking._

 _Hilary's face reddened, not only in anger but also in what Kai was implying. "Why have you been almost near me for the past week? Are you stalking me or something?!" Hilary asked, seeming annoyed._

 _Kai sighed and set down his book. "Why in hell would I ever stalk you? Especially when if I wanted I could date pretty much any girl I chose to?" Kai asked, once again his voice devoid of emotion._

 _At that comment Hilary reddened even more. "Yeah, as if any SANE girl would ever date you! You're a big jerk who doesn't care about anyone except himself! Not to mention you look like someone who would stalk a poor, unsuspecting woman!" Hilary yelled._

 _Kai lifted his finger to his lips and shushed her, causing her to get even angrier._

 _I can't believe Kai would say things like that! Wait… its Kai, of course he would say something like that._ I thought.

During the week I learned from Mariah that Kai had a roommate, not to mention Julia told me that a guy she was dating, Tala, was his roommate. After a week of doing tons of schoolwork I was glad that on the weekend I had no homework, due to me previously finishing it all. So I decided today that I would jog down to a nearby coffee shop to meet Julia.

When I got to the coffee shop, I found Julia sitting next to a red-haired guy. I immediately assumed it to be Tala based on the way he was openly flirting with her.

"Hey Julia, you didn't tell me you invited a date!" I said, fake pouting.

"You could bring a date if you wanted to. I wouldn't mind." Julia replied, causing me to face palm. "You're totally missing the point… Whatever! I don't really care that much." I replied, before sitting down across from Julia.

"That's the spirit! Either way I thought the same thing so I invited my friend." Tala said, wiggling his eyebrows. Julia giggled.

 _What're they talking about…_ I asked myself before realizing what she meant. _Oh, no she did not!_ As soon as that thought crossed my mind in walked, guess who? If you guessed Kai Hiwatari then you are sadly correct. He walked over and sat down in the only available spot at the table, next to me.

"Why the hell would you invite Kai Asshole Hiwatari?!" I asked Julia, earning a grunt from Kai.

"I'm not happy about being stuck with you either, but Tala promised me something. Speaking of that, Tala give them back now." Kai said, gesturing for Tala to hand him something.

"One day when these things are the death of you, I will be able to proudly say I told you so." Tala said, handing Kai a pack of cigarettes.

I stared at Kai for a moment at the realization that he smoked. He looked me straight in the eye. "Why're you looking at me? Is it that I'm too sexy to resist?" Kai asked, causing me redden.

"No! I was just surprised that you smoked. I know you're not dumb so I just don't get why you'd smoke when it can cause so many problems! Your family would be devastated if something happened to you!" I said, angry not just at Kai but at myself because I actually cared. Meanwhile Tala and Julia went to grab some drinks.

"Yeah, as if." Kai said after a brief pause.

I gave him a weird look. "Of course your family would care! What kind of family wouldn't?"  
He snorted. "My kind of family. Now can you end the conversation here?"

"As if I would end a conversation after you basically said your family wouldn't care if you died! There has to be at least one person who cares about you!" I exclaimed, causing some people to turn heads.

Kai pondered this for a moment, before responding. "Well there was a butler that cared about me when I was younger."

"That doesn't count!" I told him, earning a raised eyebrow.

"Well technically it does. At the end you said 'There has to be at least one person that cares about you!' which means as long as the butler is a person it counts." Kai countered.

When Tala and Julia arrived with our drinks, we were still arguing. "Jeez dude, didn't you ever learn to treat ladies better Kai? A good rule of thumb is to NOT argue with you're future girlfriend." Tala said, causing a vein to appear on Kai's head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I WOULD NEVER DATE THIS BANSHEE!" Kai yelled.

"YEAH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON TALA! AS IF ANY WOMAN COULD STAND TO DATE A MAN THIS CRUDE!" I yelled.

Julia sighed. "This is going to be a long day…"

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and if you did leave a review to tell me if there's anything that needs to be fixed. Anyways, see you all next time!**


	5. Ch 5: Morning Routine and Awkward Meal

**Kai POV**

 **Monday, 5:05 am:** "Kai? I really need to ask you something." Tala said from across our dining room table.

"Hn?" I asked, lifting my head up from my cereal bowl to make eye contact with my redheaded roommate.

Tala cleared his throat. "Question A: WHY IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP AT 5:05 AM IN THE DAMN MORNING? Question B: DO YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP? Question C: WHY ARE YOU EATING RAISIN BRAN? ARE YOU AN OLD MAN OR SOMETHING?"

I stared at him a moment. "Question C was two questions." I pointed out.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU'RE TAKING AWAY MY BEAUTY SLEEP! DO YOU THINK MY FACE GETS TO BE SO PERFECT JUST FROM EXISTING? NO! THIS HAS TO BE AGAINST OUR CONTRACT OR SOMETHING!" Tala yelled.

"First of all, nothing about you is beautiful so why would you call it beauty sleep. Second of all, you're face has never been, nor ever will be perfect in any way, shape, or form. Last of all, we don't have a contract. We're just roommates." I pointed out before returning my attention to my, by now, soggy cereal.

Tala took a deep breath. "Why is it so easy yet so hard to hate you? Actually don't answer that. I'm going back to sleep. No waking me up unless me or my toiletries are in danger." He grumbled, walking back to his bed room.

"By toiletries you mean make up, right?" I shouted, but only getting a certain finger in reply.

"Hn. Is it that time of the month already?" I called out to him again, this time getting several very vulgar swear words I reply.

 _Someone's grumpy this morning._ I thought to myself smirking.

 **Monday, 6:30 am:** Nothing like a morning jog to wake you up while your roommate is being a lazy and unproductive loser. _That's a good line. I should write that one down._

Today I didn't have a run in with Miss Pissy Pants so I guess that's good. I swear, at this rate she probably thinks I'm stalking her. It's been about a week since the, erm, coffee shop incident (yeah, I'll call it that) and I've seen her almost every day since then. It happened twice at that same coffee shop (what? They have good coffee.), once at the library (needed some history books), and three times at social events that I was invited to by Tala. Fun for me I guess.

During these events I have learned many things about her. One, I learned that she used a Mac, while I used a PC (explains why we didn't get along). Two, I learned that she apparently thought I was the spawn of Satan as she told this theory to one of her close friends who I know through a mutual friend (thanks Julia). Three, I learned she was a complete and utter neat freak. How did I learn this you may ask? Well, sitting right behind someone you see many things. And before one guy points it out, no I didn't mean her ass (though I'll begrudgingly admit I HAVE looked down there before).

 **Monday, 5:10 pm:** I bet you're asking why such a long skip in time. Well I doubt anyone actually wants to see how my uneventful day went, so might as well skip it. Anyways I am currently out eating a late lunch/ early dinner with Tala. I have to sadly admit I enjoy listening to the details about everything that happened with his day so far. I guess after a while of tolerating something you learn to actually enjoy it. Actually scratch that idea, I doubt anyone enjoys tapeworms. If you do, you sir, are messed up, and that's coming from one of the world's biggest cynical assholes who enjoys most messed up things.

 **Monday, 5:15 pm:** I wonder what the she-devil is doing right now… Why am I wondering what she's doing right now? Oh, probably because she just sat down at the table right next to us with a pink haired girl. Oh crap, she's looking at me. Don't make eye contact… Come on Kai! You're not all good looks and six packs, you have willpower!

I turned for a moment and locked eyes with her. Damn, I'm weaker than I thought. I must train myself to resist the temptation at looking at Hil… the she-devil's face.

"Hey, Hilary! Why don't you and your lady friend sit over here? We're at a booth for four anyways!" Tala called across the room. I glared at him, but was shrugged off. He gave me a look as if to tell me discreetly 'shut up and help me deal with these two sexy ladies'. Ugh, did I just associate the word 'sexy' with the she-devil? I think I'm going to puke.

 **Monday, 5:20 pm:** Thanks Tala, now I'm stuck here in awkward silence since you decided to use the restroom, leaving me with two beautiful women.

…

Damn it! I did it again!

 **Monday, 6:35 pm:** Thank god that dinner was over. I swear the whole time Tala was trying to make me uncomfortable. Not to mention the whole ride home Tala was telling me his inner thoughts about their clothes, and what was under them. Someone has never heard of too much information.

 **Monday, 7:00 pm:** I slumped on to my bed, exhausted from the day, when Tala stopped outside of my open door.

"Hn?" I asked drowsily.

"Just so you know that dinner was payback for this morning. Sleep tight Grumpy!" Tala said before quickly closing the door and running back to his room.

"YOU SON OF A…" I yelled, fuming.

 **Hello there everybody! It's so good to be back after, how many months again? I apologize but my computer with all of my stories on it decided to break on me. I sadly had to get a new computer, but I will now be able to continue some of these stories. Also I decided to change the format, so please tell me your thoughts on the new one. Anyways see you all next chapter.**


	6. Ch 6: The Assignment and Fun with Kai

**Hilary**

 **Tuesday, 2:45 pm:** Once again it's that time of the day. The last class which means fun with the teacher from hell with his disciple, the spawn of Satan himself, Hiwatari. How he learned I called him that, a mystery to us all (not really, I'm guessing it was Julia since she "hangs out" with Tala a lot).

So besides the fact that I was in History, finishing my notes while the teacher rambles on about someone not listening (as if someone could without being lulled to sleep by his monotone drawl) I was doing great. Yeah, I just said "was". And what, you may ask, could ruin my relatively good mood? When the teacher announces that there was going to be a project due next week and HE would choose the partners.

Before my name was even called I KNEW I would be paired with Hiwatari. How? Well I guess I just have rotten luck, and I might've seen the pairings when the teacher walked past me. Besides the point, my stomach knotted in dread as I awaited my punishment. _This must've been how the French king felt, staring into the eyes of all of his subjects, waiting for death as he was taken to the guillotine, knowing of his impending death…_ The sad part is I can't even tell if I'm being overdramatic or not because it is indeed THAT bad. The teacher walked up to me.

"Tachibana, you're paired with Hiwatari." The teacher said as he walked to the next group. I heard Hiwatari snicker from behind me. I turned around, giving him a quick glare. In my mind I already came up with the worst scenarios how this pairing could go:

We actually get along and become besties (unlikely)

We find that we hate each other even more than we currently do and never finish the project before failing the class and having to retake it together and retaking the class for the rest of our lives, each time being paired up with each other in an infinite loop (more likely)

Hiwatari calls upon his dark lord in a ritual where he sacrifices a goat and asks for the ability to annoy me for the rest of my life. The dark lord allows this to make my pain in moving to the netherworld lessen, because even he has a bigger heart than Hiwatari (most likely)

 **Tuesday, 4:30 pm:** Luckily, I was able to leave the class before Hiwatari walked up to me. Unluckily, I forgot that I would most likely need his phone number to be able to plan a time to work on the project. Preferably all at once so I don't have to go out of my way to visit Hiwatari more than I need to. Not to mention he somehow heard from a little birdie (Julia), that Tala actually planned with me before hand to have dinner and make you feel as awkward as possible. I almost felt bad for him. Key word, almost.

I am currently eating a late lunch at a nearby bistro, as I know I most likely won't have time to eat anything big later and I was hungry because I missed lunch (thanks to a certain dual haired demon worshipper interrogating me about a certain awkward dinner that I mentioned earlier).

After this I have mountains of homework that I have to do as soon as I get back so I don't procrastinate. Ah… the joys of college.

 **Tuesday, 5:50 pm:** Okay, I doubt anyone will believe me when I say this but, I have no idea why I didn't start homework as soon as I got home. Why, you are probably asking, is this an issue? I still have time don't I? At the moment I'm not too sure as a certain childhood friends name suddenly popped up on my flip phone (What? It's lasted me this long so why get a new phone?).

"What do you want?" I answered. I heard someone snicker and then clear their voice on the other side of the phone.

 _"C'mon Hils, don't you miss me? Aren't we besties for life?"_ Tyson asked.

Okay you probably want some background on who exactly Tyson is. Well, Tyson is my childhood friend. We met around first grade and have known each other ever since then. He introduced me to Kenny, who the other kids nicknamed "The Chief". Why? I'm not quite sure. Well, we all were, and still are pretty close. Being an only child with parents who weren't always around, it almost felt as if I had two brothers. I used to do everything with these two. They were my first real friends. And with them I had so many good times and hilarious stories, I probably couldn't count them all on both hands.

I snorted at his question. "Still need validation that a girl actually wants to be acquainted with you I see."

He snickered again. _"Oh, please! I don't need validation. If you don't want to hang out with me, I'll blackmail you with your old diary and a box of your stuff that your parents left with me."_

"Haha, real funny… Wait what?"

 _"Oh, didn't they tell you? When you left your dad decided to turn your old room into a makeshift office. But that's beside the point. I need to ask you a very important question, and you must swear to answer it completely honestly."_

I was surprised at how quickly his voice changed to a serious tone. "What?" I asked.

He paused for a moment, before replying excitedly. _"Do you have a special man in your life yet? As one of your best friends, and your ex I deserve to know!"_

I cringed. Yep, Tyson was also my ex. How you ask? Well, in high school we figured that since we were such close friends it would be a good idea to date because we already knew we liked the same movies and food (Romantic comedies and Chinese takeout). What we didn't realize then was that romantic relationships actually needed romantic feelings. Kind of stupid of us now that I think about it. After a while we both realized that the relationship was going nowhere and decided to break it off. Luckily it wasn't awkward enough that we couldn't joke about it. Thank god.

"Those reasons are sort of contradictory, but I guess I'll humor you. No, I do not have, nor have need of, a 'special man in my life'. Any other questions?"

 _"You didn't talk to me for weeks! You bet your ass I do!"_

 **Tuesday, 6:55 pm:** Huh? A missed call from an unknown number? I guess someone called while I was still on the phone with Tyson. Well, I better check who this was.

A very familiar but unwelcome sarcastic voice began speaking. _"Hn, I should've guessed you wouldn't answer. I normally wouldn't ask for a witch's help, as I could probably use my dark lord's power, but my lord cannot help me this time as this is a group effort. I need thy help on a project about economy in early Japanese civilization. Please call me back to set a time to work on it."_

I sighed and pressed the call back button, while my homework lay on the desk, forgotten and unwanted.

 **Wednesday, 5:30 pm:** I was currently standing outside of Hiwatari's apartment door waiting for him to invite me in. Five minutes after I rung the bell, the door opened with a bored looking Hiwatari standing inside leaning on the door frame. When I walked inside, I was surprised to see how meticulously set everything was. The apartment was almost completely white, with everything set in their respective places. There were dozens of books standing neatly on a book shelf and the only indication that the kitchen was ever used was a box of Raisin Bran cereal.

"Are you an old man or something disguised as a twenty something year old student?" I asked him. To my displeasure I barely got a reaction as Hiwatari just looked at me and then shrugged it off.

"Look, I'd love to tease you this whole time but I actually called you over here to work on, and hopefully finish this project, not sacrifice you in a ritual or anything if that makes you feel more welcome." Hiwatari said, yawning.

I sat down next to Hiwatari, who had already sat down and set everything out on the coffee table.

 **Wednesday, 6:25 pm:** We were still working when Hiwatari's phone rang. Annoyed, he took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the name. He scowled and then excused himself to talk on the phone outside.

Five minutes after he left I decided to take a break. I laid down my head down on the armrest of the coach for a second, before drifting off into sleep.

 **Wednesday, 11:50 pm:** I lifted my head up and groggily looked around the room, a blanket falling off of me when I realized in alarm that this wasn't my living room. I hurriedly woke up and looked around my eyes landing on Hiwatari, who was tiredly working on the project. He looked at me for a second when he realized I was awake.

"Oh. Hey." He said while yawning.

I stared at him for a moment, causing him to look at me weirdly. That weird look soon turned into a look of anger and utter confusion as I slapped him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"HOW DARE YOU TEAR APART MY FLOWER OF YOUTH!"

"WHAT THE LITERAL FU-"

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY PURITY YOU SEXUAL FIEND!"

He stared at me weirdly, before falling into fits of laughter. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" I angrily asked him.

He barely paused his laughter as he said, "Wow, you actually believed I did something. I have a quick question for you. If I did anything why would your clothes still be on? Not to mention you'd probably feel something, if you know what I mean."

It took me a moment to register what he just said. "Oh, my god. That there was way too much information. At least I know you're not a rapist…"

"Even I, with my messed up sense of humor wouldn't do that. Why resort to that when almost every girl I've ever met would die for a chance at a one night stand with me." He cockily replied.

After a while in silence he finally spoke up.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You know I have this weird thing where I'm weirdly attracted to people slapping me."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"C'mon it's not that bad…"

"'It's not that bad'? SO BEING SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TO BEING SLAPPED IS SOMEHOW OKAY?!"

"Hey. I never said sexually attracted."

I paused. "You know I can see it."

"Yep."

* * *

 **Hello there everybody! Quick update on my updating schedule. I have decided to update at least once a week for this story (normally Tuesdays). As for Beyblade New Generation, I've got writers block for it, which is the reason for the hiatus there. I've also decided to make this a lot more comedic as I found the storyline before this not very funny. I hope you all enjoyed this and see you next time.**


	7. Ch 7: Stubbed Toe and Rage Quit

**You may be asking, "Why the hell are you uploading 2-3 days after the last chapter?" or most likely "Oh… You're not on hiatus again?" Well thank** _ **Sharingan blossoms**_ **and** _ **Desires of Autumn Leaves**_ **for** **LEAVE** **ING a review. Hehe, get it? The reaction I was hoping for, "Ha-ha, priceless!". The reaction I most likely got, "Fuck you…" Yep, I decided to consider this as a High Teen rating as this story will most likely contain magnificent words such as: Fuck (not often), Shit, Dick, Ass, Bitch, Douche, and my favorite of them all… Shitfaced Cock Master (I doubt I'll actually ever use it…). If you got that reference I applaud you. If you didn't, which is most likely the case, you are probably staring at your screen wondering what's wrong with me. What?! I'm totally not just spouting random things to make the chapter seem longer than it actually is. Silly reader.**

 **The ever-present (not so much in my last few chapters…) disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. If I did I wouldn't be sitting in my room, drinking coffee at 7:00 pm, while writing a story with my ever-present "unique" writing style. Who knows, I think I'm good but maybe even E.L. James is a better writer than me. Yep, I just went off topic to rant about my least favorite author ever to, again, make it seem like I wrote more. Plot twist: Or did I?**

 **Kai**

 **Friday, 5:00 pm:** You most likely are asking me right now, 'KAI WHAT THE FUCK? YOU SKIPPED A DAY!' Well nothing eventful seemed to happen. Just the usual. Tala getting on my nerves. Chicks asking me out, only to be disappointed. Hilary bitching at me. Yep, the usual.

Unlike most people I do not find the need in spending Friday's getting piss drunk and waking up with a terrible hangover on Saturday with a random girl in your bed. Maybe that's why I'm so popular with the female species. Because I'm not a complete jerk who just wants to get in your pants. Add in the fact that I'm fucking gorgeous. What was that my nanny used to say about me having an ego? Utterly preposterous… Though sometimes I do feel as if I have transcended into godhood overnight, but who wouldn't with these good looks and smarts. It seems I have stumbled upon another thing that sets me apart from other guys, I think with my brain, not my dick. I know it may be surprising to some ladies but there are actually some guys who seek mental and emotional stimulation more than, getting in your pants. I am proud to say that I'm included in that group. It'd be way more interesting. Wow… If I ever set up a dating profile I know what my bio should be.

Anyways, totally off topic, but I hate this damn campus. I was one of those last minute people though not due to procrastination, I decided pretty much right before school started to move here (don't judge me). By the time I enrolled there was no room in any dorms, so I had to actually go out and FIND an apartment. Luckily I was pretty loaded, possibly because I asked my grandfather for money, and threatened if he didn't give it I'd tell the public about some of his… late night excursions with executive wives. Fucking creep… Now back to what I was saying…

I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my right foot's big toe. "SHIT!" I swore as I nursed my injured foot. I knew I shouldn't have worn FUCKING SANDALS. I should just go buy crocks. They may be fucking hideous but at least they do what shoes are supposed to do. PROTECT YOUR FEET.

I soon became aware that almost everyone in the vicinity was staring at me. I also became aware of the fact that I, a grown man of 21, almost 22, years of age just swore at basically nothing and was now leaning against a building nursing my foot like a child. I quickly composed myself and began walking back to my apartment.

 **Friday, 6:50 pm:** I've been having a great weekend so far. I stubbed my toe on concrete. Sadly, this wasn't even the first time this week. I, for some reason, have felt the need to wear sandals all week. Who knows, maybe the witch was right when she said I was a devil worshipper. Maybe my dark lord is punishing me for not sacrificing anything since I left. Put that on the to-do list.

Surprisingly, besides working on our project me and the witch haven't seen each other outside of class. Maybe it was just a short time thing. Who knows.

Geez, that reminds me that its already been three weeks since school started. It only feels like a couple of days. Weird. It's as if this is a story with really shitty pacing. Maybe I should start saying the dates of when things happen… Eh, whatever. Just in case it's the 27th of September. School started on September 6th.

I don't know why I just said that. It's as if some force made me do it… Weird.

 **Saturday, September 28** **th** **, 7:00 am:** "Remind me, why do I keep letting you wake me up early?" Tala asked, shoving a spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth.

"Because I'm too hot to resist." I responded before snickering.

Tala raised an eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at the fact you call me an old man for eating Raisin Bran and you eat Lucky Charms."

"Why would you laugh at me eating Lucky Charms?"

"Because that's what five-year-old's eat to get high on sugar."

"Fuck you. They're magically delicious."

 **Saturday, 6:30 pm:** Me and Tala are both standing outside of our neighbor, Ray's, apartment. He decided to invite us over as we quickly became acquainted due to the fact we would both go out drinking during Tala's "exploration" of Spain. If you catch my drift.

So here we were outside of Ray's apartment. I rang the bell and the door quickly opened revealing Ray.

"Hey." Both me and Tala said at the same time.

"Hey!" Ray said, trying to give me a fist bump, but to no avail.

"Hn."

"Sorry Ray. The sourpuss is on his special time of the month, if you know what I mean." Tala snickered. Ray just gave him a weird look before inviting us inside. I swear I heard Tala grumble, "But that was funny…"

I tapped Tala on the shoulder to get his attention. "Give credit to the creator." I said, pointing at myself.

Tala feigned astonishment. "Wait… You mean you created periods?!"

I face palmed. "You are one of the most infuriatingly stupid people I have ever met."

"I know."

 **Sunday, 2:00 am:** "No! TALA HEAL ME AND DO YOU'RE GOD DAMNED JOB!"

"I died." Tala responded, while yawning.

"OF COURSE YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

Ray stared at me as if I grew two heads. "Who farted in your cereal?" ( **A/N: If anyone got that reference I pat you on the back good sir** ) Ray said before adding, "And please don't swear. This is High T Teen rated not M."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

Tala ignored me. "Kai's just really competitive. Even with non-player characters. He hates losing."

"OH GREAT! NO I'M DEAD! THANKS TALA FOR RUINING MY FUCKING LIFE!"

"Man… I was joking about you being on your period." Tala teased. I didn't say anything.

"Kai?" Tala asked.

"What's up with him?" Ray asked Tala, whispering.

"I think he rage quit…"

"I'm still RIGHT HERE DAMMIT!" I yelled after a long pause.

"Yeah. He totally rage quit."

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this early chapter. Once again brought to you by** _ **Sharingan blossoms**_ **and** _ **Desires of Autumn Leaves**_ **reviewing. I guess it validates me. What? I know I'm sad. I'm a sad lonely American that has nothing better to do then sit on their lazy ass and write. I'll never get to live the American dream of being a Manager at McDonalds. Shame…**

 **The next chapter will be up on Tuesday. I already started writing it and boy was it funny. Ha-ha. Of course I think anything I say is witty and funny. Ok this is bye until Tuesday for real now.**


	8. Ch 8: Text Messages and Schnapps

**Yo… Okay I know you are probably upset that there was no update Tuesday, but I have a semi-valid reason! A close family friend of mine got married (YAY!), and I was supposed to finish the chapter before the wedding but got sidetracked with preparations. But don't worry because I am back and uploading this the day after normal. Oh shit… I just remembered its Wednesday which means I have two late chapters. Damn… I'll try to make this one longer than originally intended. Now you can finally put your pitchforks away from turning my lazy ass into a shish kebab.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade… Never have, most likely never will.**

 **Hilary**

 **Thursday, October 4** **th** **, 7:00 pm:** It's been a little bit under a week and I've barely actually talked to (insult creative and original insulting nickname) Hiwatari. Yep. Well he's texted me. A lot… Multiply times… In class too. I swear he lives just to annoy me. It's so sad I actually feel bad for Tala for having to live with a human as revolting as Hiwatari. So what has he texted me recently? Here's a list I've compiled of all his annoying texts. Prepare yourself…

 _ **Kai**_

 _Sunday, September 30_ _th_ _, 3:21 am: Tala's a bitch. He can't even beat a level five warlock._

 _Sunday, September 30_ _th_ _, 11:00am: Are you fucking dead or something? Text back if I should call the cops._

 _Sunday, September 30_ _th_ _, 11:01am: I'm sorry for that fucking stupid text… If you were dead than I wouldn't be texted back._

 _Sunday, September 30_ _th_ _, 11:02am: Unless you were murdered and the killer stole your phone. Btw you should get a smartphone… Blackberries are fucking old and pieces of shit. Don't get a windows phone though. Most of them suck. Only thing I'll ever admit Apple beat Microsoft at._

 _Sunday, September 30_ _th_ _, 11:05am: Speaking of Microsoft, that's what all of Tala's ex's call his dick. From what I've heard at least. I heard there's a whole support group for his ex's._

 _ **Hilary**_

 __ _Sunday, September 30_ _th_ _, 11:06am: Will you kindly shut the hell up now. I'm doing homework._

 _ **Kai**_

 _Sunday, September 30_ _th_ _, 11:00am: Aw shit... I was already planning your funeral ;(_

 _ **Hilary**_

 _Sunday, September 30_ _th_ _, 11:00am: You're a dick… You know that right? I have nightmares of you annoying me constantly._

 _ **Kai**_

 _Sunday, September 30_ _th_ _, 11:09am: I'm finally validated… The great Hilary Tachibana dreamed of little old me! I just feel as if I could… SING!_

 _ **Hilary**_

 _Sunday, September 30_ _th_ _, 11:10am: STFU_

That was around the point where I regretted giving him my phone number… I even considered changing it. But somehow, deep down, though I'll never admit it, I kind of enjoyed talking with him. I was at least never bored when he texted. Ugh. If Kai ever heard me… I can't even imagine what would happen. Well, here's the rest of the texts:

 _ **Kai**_

 __ _Monday, October 1_ _st_ _, 4:13am: Hey Hilary!_

 _Monday, October 1_ _st_ _, 4:23am: Hey Hilary!_

 _Monday, October 1_ _st_ _, 4:33am: Hey Hilary!_

 _Monday, October 1_ _st_ _, 4:43am: Hey Hilary!_

 _Monday, October 1_ _st_ _, 5:32am: Hils!_

 _ **Hilary**_

 _Monday, October 1_ _st_ _, 5:34am: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! IT'S 5:34am IN THE DAMN MORNING_

 _ **Kai**_

 _Monday, October 1_ _st_ _, 5:35am: I just wanted to thank you._

 _ **Hilary**_

 _Monday, October 1_ _st_ _, 5:36am: Thank me? For what?_

 _ **Kai**_

 _Monday, October 1_ _st_ _, 5:37am: For sleeping with me of course!_

 _ **Hilary**_

 _Monday, October 1_ _st_ _, 5:38am: WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!_

 _ **Kai**_

 _Monday, October 1_ _st_ _, 5:40am: I meant over at my apartment silly. Also I just wanted that to always be on your text conversations :P_

 _ **Hilary**_

 _Monday, October 1_ _st_ _, 5:41am: You my not so friend are a complete and utter asshole._

 _ **Kai**_

 _Monday, October 1_ _st_ _, 5:42am: Aw… Thanks!_

After that conversation he didn't text me for a few days. Until today at least.

 _ **Kai**_

 __ _Thursday, October 4_ _th_ _, 6:34pm: Yo._

 _ **Hilary**_

 _Thursday, October 4_ _th_ _, 6:35pm: Hi._

 _ **Kai**_

 _Thursday, October 4_ _th_ _, 6:36pm: What's up?_

 _ **Hilary**_

 _Thursday, October 4_ _th_ _, 6:37pm: I should be asking that. For once you're not annoying… you're actually pretty chill right now._

 _ **Kai**_

 _Thursday, October 4_ _th_ _, 6:38pm: I'm outside your door right now._

 _ **Hilary**_

 _Thursday, October 4_ _th_ _, 6:39pm: WTF?_

 _ **Kai**_

 _Thursday, October 4_ _th_ _, 6:40pm: Can you please let me in… It's really cold out here._

I walked over and opened the door, only to find a blank faced Kai at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why were you so calm earlier?" I asked, glaring at him.

"What? C'mon man. Can't I talk to my friend?" He replied, slightly slurring.

Suddenly a realization hit me. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU DRUNK?" I all but yelled.

He tilted his head to the side as if not understanding. He stood there for a minute, processing what I had just said. Then he finally replied.

"Well, I may be a little shitfaced from the schnapps earlier. And Bryan was smoking some weird shit…" He started, but stopped gagging and green-faced. It took me a moment to realize what was happening.

"Are you okay… OH MY GOD YOU BETTER NOT…" I began, but was interrupted by a shitfaced Kai spilling the contents of his stomach all over my welcome mat.

 **Friday, October 5** **th** **, 1:00am:** Well, today was productive. Not only did I most likely do terrible on a pop quiz but I had the perhaps most annoying person in the world I currently know arrive at my door totally shitfaced. Oh, and it gets better. This shitfaced individual spilled the contents of his stomach on my beautiful welcome mat that was a gift from my mother before I left home. And lastly, to top it all off this individual was currently snoring on my floor. Before you ask, I would've picked him up if I could. Kai weighs quite a bit more than most would expect from his exterior. Definitely more than I could carry.

I heard movement and looked at the floor only to find, a still pretty drunk, Kai staring up at me.

"Hi." He said monotonously.

"You better have an explanation… and it better be pretty damn good."

 **Friday, October 5** **th** **, 8:00am:** "So let me get this straight. Tala invited an old friend from Russia to visit you and this friend just happened to smuggle hardcore schnapps and who knows what else on a plane and challenged you to a drinking contest which you so stupidly agreed to having as some sort of dick measuring contest. Did I miss anything?" I glared.

"Well, you missed the fact that I walked all the way to your place and arrived at your door piss drunk and threw up all over your welcome mat." He nursed his head.

"I know that stuff you idiot! Wait… How the hell did you walk here? Your place is like five miles from here."

"Shut up… I probably get better grades than you so if I'm an idiot you must be a moron. And to answer your second question I WAS DRUNK AND HAD NOTHING BETTER TO DO!"

"Shut up!"

Kai was silent for a moment.

"Sorry."

I stared at him, speechless for a moment. Until something crossed my mind. "Are you being sarcastic? Because you seem to do that sometimes and I can't really tell because your voice is naturally sarcastic.

"I'm not being sarcastic. Also I have a favor."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you need?"

He sighed. "Can you give me a ride back to my place? And also give me a little aspirin my head is killing me."

I sighed. "Fine."

He stared at me as I headed to the door.

"Well? Are you going to sit on your ass all day or do you want to go?"

 **Tala**

 **Friday, October 5** **th** **, 8:20pm:** No word can explain how surprised I was to find Kai at our doorstep with a killer hangover and Hilary driving out in the backround. I smirked. "So… Double date?"

A loud slapping noise was soon after heard.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. Quick warning updates after this chapter may be late due to me deciding to redo the first few chapters as I do not like them very much. If you have a direction you want the story to go in, leave a review or something to suggest what happens next. Anyways, see you all next week.**


End file.
